


Rough Days

by brookeswritings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader is also not gendered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeswritings/pseuds/brookeswritings
Summary: After a long day of work, reader comes home to their caring boyfriend.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Rough Days

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry this work was uploaded to my main tumblr as well as a gift, instead of my sideblog. As always my main is @/queer-rambling and my side is @/catherineswritings :) I love you all and hope you enjoy this short drabble

Grad school was rough and you knew this and you kept yourself sane by telling yourself it was going to be worth it once you actually had your degree. Yet, days like today, where you were overwhelmed with work towards your thesis project and grading undergrads papers made it feel like it was not worth the trouble at all. The only thing keeping you from becoming completely unhinged was the fact that your sweet boyfriend was waiting at home for you, after arriving home from a week-long case this time.

Arriving home from campus, you found Spencer reading in the living room while you shot him the biggest puppy dog eyes and sadly dropped your backpack on the coffee table.

“Rough day at school?” he teased, but immediately pulling you into a hug after he saw your eyes begin to glisten.

“Yes, I just don’t know if it’s worth all the stress,” you choke into his chest. Gently petting your hair, Spencer just murmured words of encouragement before asking what type of take out you wanted for tonight. You didn’t want to cry in front of him for reasons involving your ego and pride, but you were edging on the side of silent tears at the moment when you told him to just order your usual.

Waiting for the delivery to arrive was infinitely much better than the initial welcome home, as this time Spencer had taken to letting you lay on top of him on the couch as he rubbed circles into your back and whispered, “it’s going to be okay, bubs, it will all work out. This too will pass and you’re going to be so successful.”

“Thank you for understanding,” you say back, even though your rational mind knew that he was your partner and therefore is supposed to cuddle you when you’re overworked. After that, there was comfortable silence as you were able to just snuggle closer to him, waiting for your food to arrive.

Thankfully take out didn’t take too long and shortly after you were able to shower and change, while Spencer untucked the bed and got everything ready for you to be absolutely babied in the best way possible.

“Star Trek reruns or The Office?” Spencer asked as you walked into the bedroom.

“The Office and can you be the big spoon?”

Spencer nodded and got under the covers after turning the tv on, arms open and ready for you to wiggle into. His hand found its way into your hair again, brushing through and allowing yourself to just completely focus on his touch and the sweet ramblings of someone entirely filled with love towards you. 


End file.
